falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Квесты Fallout: New Vegas
Эта страница содержит все квесты Fallout: New Vegas, не давно выпущенной Fallout игры от Obsidian Entertainment. =Сюжетные квесты= ---- Линейные квесты Эти квесты НЕ дополнительные и должны быть выполнены, в этом порядке, в независимости от принадлежности к какой-либо организации: * Удар по голове * Вновь в седле * Расследование * Звонок Квесты концовок Для этих квестов вы должны выбрать только одну организацию к которой вы лояльны. Квесты остальных организаций завершаться когда вы заработаете плохую репутацию за противостояние им какую бы организацию вы бы не выбрали.Выбор между Мистером Хаусом и Независимостью/Йэс-мэн делается впервые между Джокер: Смена руководства и Казино всегда в выигрыше I,но игрок все еще может выбирать между, Легионом Цезаря и Новой Калифорнийской Республикой.Окончательно выбрать одну организацию нужно после подъема B-29 из озера для Бомбистов (или сразу же после первого выбора если вы уже выполнили квест В Небо! до этого).После завершения квеста В Небо!, следующий шаг доложить Легиону Цезаря, Новой Калифорнийской Республике, Мистеру Хаусу или Йес-мэну что Бомбисты будут помогать им сражаться на Плотине Гувера. Какую бы организацию вы бы не выбрали, завершение финального квеста инициирует финальный ролик после которого игрок должен загрузить сохранение чтобы продолжить играть. Я бы посоветовал держать сохранения выбора организации к которой вы лояльны и всех ключевых точек, потому что из-за загрузки сохранений после выбора организаций, все (включая Йес-мен) станут врагами. Поэтому в порядке завершения всех дополнительных квестов доступных в игре, будет необходимо загрузиться на 3-4 квеста назад, принадлежность к организации выбрана. Также есть достижения/трофеи для двух финальных квестов каждой организации, поэтому для получения всех достижений четыре прохождения концовок за каждую организацию. Независимые/Йес-мен квесты: * Джокер: Смена руководства * Джокер: Вы и армия? * Джокер: Делайте ваши ставки * Джокер: Завершающий штрих *''Завершение всех квестов Джокер это достижение/трофей.'' * Ты почуствуешь приближение * No Gods, No Masters (Достижение/Трофей) Квесты Мистера Хауса: * Казино всегда в выигрыше (7 частей) (Achievement/Trophy) * All or Nothing (Achievement/Trophy) Квесты Новой Калифорнийской Республики: * Things That Go Boom * Kings' Gambit * For the Republic, Part 2 (Achievement/Trophy) * Ты почуствуешь приближение (Achievement/Trophy) * Eureka! (Achievement/Trophy) Квесты Легиона Цезаря: * Render Unto Caesar (Achievement/Trophy) * Et Tumor, Brute? * Arizona Killer (Achievement/Trophy) * Veni, Vidi, Vici (Achievement/Trophy) =Дополнительные Квесты= ---- Братство Стали Дополнительные Квесты * Eyesight to the Blind * I Could Make You Care * Still in the Dark * Tend to Your Business * Missing Laser Pistol (quest) (This is an unmarked quest) Легион Цезаря Дополнительные Квесты * Cold, Cold Heart * I Hear You Knocking * The Finger of Suspicion * We Are Legion Бомбисты Дополнительные Квесты * Ant Misbehavin' * Sunshine Boogie * Volare! (Achievement/Trophy) * Young Hearts Гудспрингс Дополнительные Квесты * By A Campfire On The Trail * Ghost Town Gunfight * Run Goodsprings Run Великие Ханы Дополнительные Квесты * Aba Daba Honeymoon * Cry Me A River * Don't Make a Beggar of Me * Oh my Papa Фрисайд Дополнительные Квесты * Birds of a Feather * Debt Collector * G.I. Blues (Achievement/Trophy) * High Times * Wang Dang Atomic Tango Новая Калифорнийская Республика Дополнительные Квесты * Anywhere I Wander * Back in Your Own Backyard * Bitter Springs Infimary Blues * Boulder City Showdown * Can You Find it in Your Heart * Climb Ev'ry Mountain * Eye for an Eye * Flags of Our Foul-Ups * I Don't Hurt Anymore * I Put a Spell on You * Keep Your Eyes on the Prize * Medical Mystery * No, Not Much * Restoring Hope * Return to Sender (Achievement/Trophy) * That Lucky Old Sun (Achievement/Trophy) * The White Wash * There Stands the Grass * Three-Card Bounty * We Will All Go Together * Wheel of Fortune * The Coyotes Площадь Норт-Вегаса * Someone to Watch Over Me Стрип Дополнительные Квесты * Beyond the Beef * Bye Bye Love * Classic Inspiration * How Little We Know * Pheeble Will * Talent Pool (achievement/trophy) * The Moon Comes Over the Tower Дополнительные Квесты Напарников * Birds of a Feather * Crazy, Crazy, Crazy * Guess Who I Saw Today * ED-E My Love * For Auld Lang Syne * Heartache by the Number * I Could Make You Care * I Forgot to Remember to Forget * Nothin' But a Hound Dog * One for My Baby ---- Несортированные Дополнительные Квесты * A Valuable Lesson * Beware the Wrath of Caesar! * Bleed Me Dry * Booted * Come Fly With Me (achievement/trophy) * Hard Luck Blues (a kind of NCR quest) * I Fought the Law * Left My Heart * My Kind of Town * Pressing Matters * The Legend of the Star (achievement/trophy) * Unfriendly Persuasion * Why Can't We Be Friends * You Can Depend on Me Непомеченные квесты * A Two-Bit Hustler * An Ear to the Ground * Claws Mended * Claws Out * Dealing with Contreras * Починить поломанное радио * Fix the Food Processor * Полночне атаки на ранчо * Пропавший лазерный пистолет * Power to the People * Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup * База рейнджеров Чарли * Retrieve the Corpse of Ranger Morales * Жетоны павших * Тихое предательство * Тебе нужно разбить пару яиц Category:Fallout: New Vegas quests Категория:Незавершённые статьи